Program Abstract/Summary: The University of Maryland Baltimore is submitting this application to establish a Bioethics Center under the NCMHD ARRA Scientific priority area "Bioethics Research Infrastructure Initiative" through "GO" grants RFA-OD-09-004. This Bioethics Center's programs and research are based on a tested, proven model for increasing availability/participation of rural and urban cancer patients in clinical trials and research in general, which resulted in a US DHHS National Best Practice award. The model, combines specific clinical trial accrual and barrier research, education and training for the general public, patients, health professionals (i.e. physicians and policy, which will address and resolve barriers to recruitment of diverse communities in trials in the State of Maryland and in the US). Our demonstrated success with achieving diversity in clinical trial accrual includes a 40% accrual rate of African Americans in cancer center trials, a 25% rural African American accrual in cancer trials (therapeutic, prevention and control), a 20 fold increase in trial availability and a 40 fold increase in rural cancer patient accrual in a five-year period. The Center will support a comprehensive approach to bioethics, diversity in clinical trial participation and participation in research. Through this approach and the aims, we will support the acceleration of the national research enterprise across the continuum. RELEVANCE TO AIMS FOR ARRA and GO Grants: The Center aims and programs are consistent with the intent of the ARRA GO grant funding and include: 1. Creates jobs and promotes economic investment;2. Provides investments in economy of local underserved communities;3. Fosters community capacity enhancement/participation in the national research enterprise thus fostering the acceleration of advances in science, public health and medicine;4. Enhances community capacity, prevents layoffs and establishes local leadership in ongoing economies;5. Is groundbreaking, innovative, high impact and cross-cutting research that can be readily deployed and will improve and accelerate biomedical research;and 6. Includes creative approaches to overcome barriers to basic, translational, or clinical research. CENTER GOALS AND AIMS: The goal for this Center is to maximize the diversity of participants in clinical trials. The aims are: Aim 1: To establish a nationally-recognized bioethics center dedicated to fostering greater participation of racial and ethnic minority and rural populations in clinical trials;and Aim 2: To expand, further develop and implement a comprehensive approach to enhance recruitment/retention of diverse and underserved communities in research including clinical trials. This includes public and physician education, community engagement, research and advocacy based on a proven model in Maryland. Along these lines we plan to: Utilize non-traditional methods: Community Health Workers (CHWs) as clinical trial educators and other channels such as African American newspapers, faith based organizations and Area Health Education Centers (AHECS) to reach racial/ethnic minority and rural populations.;Improve health literacy, cultural competency and linguistic proficiency as a core component Of Navigation Of The Health Care System.;Aim 3: To conduct bioethics and related education and training programs and rotations on-site at the Center. These programs will be targeted to HBCUs, the general public, policy makers, community leaders, and other stakeholders;Aim 4: Foster collaboration with the other institutions, organizations, or groups including the NIH Bioethics Department and ICDs, the National AHEC Organization, and National Rural Health Association. Key partners for the Center are: Times Newspapers in Baltimore and National Newspaper Publishers Association;rural Eastern Shore and Western MD AHECs, Eastern Shore Cancer Research Network;Maryland Center at Bowie State University;Community Outreach Workers Association;Bel Alton Community School in rural Southern MD;and the Maryland Academy of Physicians. The University of Maryland submits this application to establish a Bioethics Center submitted under NCMHD ARRA Scientific priority area "Bioethics Research Infrastructure Initiative "through "GO" grants RFA-OD-09-004. The Center will support a comprehensive approach to bioethics, diversity in clinical trial participation and participation in research. Through this approach and the aims, we will support the acceleration of the national research enterprise across the continuum. The Center aims and programs are consistent with the intent of the ARRA GO grant funding and include: creation of jobs and to promote economic investment in local underserved communities.